


Signature Color

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Veronica thought there would be other girls at the slumber party.





	Signature Color

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Tristan for suggesting this pairing.

Dinner seemed to stretch on forever. The dining room was quiet, the only sound was that if forks and knives scraping across delicate china. Veronica flinched when Mr. Blossom dared do something as loud as clear his throat.

She focused on her food. The too sweet taste of maple ham, cloying and hard to rinse out of her mouth even with the small glass of red wine she and Cheryl had been allowed. Cheryl, for her part, had barely touched her food. 

Veronica started at the sudden noise of Clifford Blossom pulling his chair away from the table. He tossed back the remains of his third glass of wine, wiped his mouth with a pristine white napkin amd dropped it on his plate, the cloth soaking up the sticky maple glaze. He walked away from the table without a word, and his wife followed a minute later, her abandoned plate still full of food.

Cheryl waited a moment, presumably to see if her parents were coming back, and then pushed her own full plate away. 

"Well that's quite enough of that," she said, leaning across the table to grab one of the bottles of wine. She took a drink directly from the bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before offering the bottle to Veronica. 

Veronica hesitated for just a moment before grabbing the bottle and refilling her own glass. "Cheers." She lifted her glass in mock salute and downing half of it in a single gulp. 

Cheryl smiled and stood up from the table, bottle of wine still clutched tight in her hand. "Let's go, dinnertime is over and I know where they keep the good stuff." 

Cheryl lead them down a series of halls to the kitchen. The woman who had done the cooking was gone, and Cheryl immediately made a bee line for one of the counters. She pulled on what looked at first glance like a drawer handle, and out slid a full length rack of wine bottles, all kept at the perfect drinking temperature. She looked over the selection for a moment before grabbing a bottle and tucking it under her arm.

"Is that for us?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"It is now," Cheryl snapped, taking another sip of the already open wine in her hand. "Now let's go upstairs."

Cheryl's bedroom was something from a romance novel, with the huge bed front and center and the inviting silk sheets. As soon as they got inside Cheryl elbowed the door closed and set down the still full bottle of wine, taking another sip from the open bottle. 

She eyed Veronica's mostly empty glass critically. "You need to catch up bitch," she said, dumping the remainder of the bottle into the glass, heedless of the overflow spilling on to the carpet. 

Veronica paused for a moment, Cheryl's stare boring into her, before taking a large sip. 

Cheryl nodded, seemingly satisfied for the moment, and then sat on her bed. She pulled off her heels first, and then her earrings, setting them aside carefully on the vanity. 

"Come here, do my zipper," she commanded imperiously, turning her back to Veronica and moving her hair to the side.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, but still silently set her drink aside to do as she was told. First she undid the the little hook at the top of the dress with a quick flick of her wrist. Then she grasped the tiny zipper and pulled down in a smooth motion, revealing the pale, creamy skin of Cheryl's back. She was wearing a black lace brabthat stood out in stark contrast to her white white skin, and the lacey top of her panties was just barely visible. 

Veronica sat back and watched as Cheryl stood and writhed out her dress like a snake shedding skin. She shook out her hair, the red color somehow more dramatic against the monochromatic nature of her body, black lace on white flesh. She carefully handed Veronica her glass of wine and then grabbed the new bottle, delicately undoing tje foil over the top with her perfectly manicured nails. 

"Is there a reason we're getting drunk?" Veronica asked, suddenly suspicious. "Because it seems like that's the goal."

Cheryl rolled her eyes and took a drink from the new bottle. "My brother is dead," she said simply. "Jason, my twin, is dead." 

Veronica nodded slowly. "I guess that's as good a reason as any." She took another sip of wine, surprised to feel herself gladded by the tiny smile it brought to Cheryl's face. 

Cheryl climbed back on the bed next to Veronica, spreading out over the duvet. She reached out and lazily stroked Veronica's hair, teasing the silky black mass of it withbher fingertips. 

Veronica leaned back into the pleasant sensation and then started when she felt the other girk tug the zipper ofbher dress down. 

"Calm down," Cheryl said, swatting her on the shoulder. "You helped me with mine."

Veronica stilled as Cheryl raised herself up to kneel behind her, reaching around to take her wine glass and carefully place it on the bedside table. Those pale perfectly manicured hands pulled at her dress, sliding it down until her own bra was exposed, the plum colored lave rich against her olive skin. 

She jumped when those same hands slid around her back and with a quick motion divested her of her bra, soft, cold, fingers tracing lightly across her shoulders and then moving down to pinch a nipple firmly. 

"Cheryl! What-?" Veronica was silenced by a finger placed firmly over her lips, the other hand rubbing her breast lightly, drawing out a breathy moan. 

"You were nice," Cheryk said simply, her mouth pressed against the other girls neck. " The only person who was ever nice was Jason. And Jason's dead." She gave Veronica's neck a sharp nip.

"Cheryl, I don't, I mean," Veronica stammered, overwhelmed by the wine, and the tongue on her neck, the fingers expertly teasing her nipples to hardness. 

Any chance of continuing the discussion ended as Cheryl moved, pulling Veronica's head back by gently pulling at her hair, squeezing her breast at the same moment. Veronica melted back into the softness of the sheets, and Cheryl moved around to kneel over her. She pulled firmly at the bottom of Veronica's dress, slidding it off of her and onto the floor. Veronica moved her hand as if to grab the garment, but Cheryl took her hands and pinned them to her sides, lowering down over the other girl and licking a hot stripe up her stomach. 

Veronica gasped and unthinkingly arched into the sensation. Cheryl's mouth was warm, her tongue tracing the bottom curve of her breasts and then moving up to suck at her nipple. The red head shifted her weight, moving her thigh between Veronica's legs, smiling at the wetness she already felt through the thin material of her panties. 

"I am going to fuck you," Cheryl murmured, pressing a quick kiss to the other girls cheek.

She pushed her leg more firmly against Veronica, flushing when she felt the other girl  rock up desperately against her. When she pulled back Veronica arched her back off the bed, wordlessly begging for more contact. Cheryl ignored her for a moment, grabbing the bottle if wine and taking a long sip. She leaned over Veronica and pressed the mouth of the bottle to her lips. She drank greedily, wine spiller out of the corners of her mouth and pooling on the sheets. Cheryl pulled the bottle away and leaned in to lick the sticky mess of her face, moaning when Veronica turned and pressed their mouths together in a sloppy open mouthed kiss. 

Veronica whimpered when Cheryl pulled away again, setting the bottle down and sliding further down tje bed. It turnes to a choked moan, caught in her throat, when Cheryl abruptly grabbed her thin lace panties and yanked, tearing the fabric away in a quick motion before leaning in to lick the length of her slit.

Cheryl grabbed her thighs and forced thek farther apart, perfect painted nails digging into tan skin almosthard enough to draw blood. Veronica thrashed under her minstrations, hips bucking wildly as Cheryl rubbed her tongue over and over the exposed nub of her clit. She pulled back and moved down to slide her tongue inside, moving a hand to gently rub circles over her almost painfully sensitive clit. She switched back and forth with fingers and tongue, even gently biting at her labia until she felt Veronica's body tense, like a bow string ready to snap under pressure. She pulled the girls legs tight around her head and dover in with extra vigor, her own moans muffled in her damp sex when Veronica grabbed her by her long red hair and bucked wildly into her mouth. 

When Veronica's body stilled and her breath evened Cheryl pulled back. Her lips and chin were shiny and wet, and she absently wiped a finger across her mouth and pressed it to Veronica's, smiling when the other girl lapped at the juices on her finger. 

Veronica stayed laying there for anlong moment, reveling in the afyer glow and feeling her heartbeat return to normal. When she sat up Cheryl was busying herself with getting out pajamas amd picking their clothes off the ground. 

"So this is you being nice huh?" Veronica asked, changing into the offered night gown. The sating felt nice and cool against her sweaty, oversensitive skin. 

"I guess so," Cheryl responded quietly, crawling into bed next to Veronica and pulling the covers up. "I haven't been nice to very many people."

Veronica opened her mouth to respond and then thought better of it. Instead she settled into the bed, head sinking into the pillow next to Cheryl's, and closed her eyes. She heard Cheryl click off the light and then felt her sink into the bed next to her. Her breathing alowed and deepened, and Veronica fell asleep to the sensation of Cheryl Blossom breathing gently against her shoulder.

 


End file.
